


Trouble in The Wasteland

by Monthorns



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: First chapters may be fast paced, Follows basically the whole game, Slow Burn, Some dlc, chapters will get longer as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monthorns/pseuds/Monthorns
Summary: Follow the amnesia-riddled Courier Six as he travels through the Mojave Wasteland, meeting other survivors and doing his best to find his memories.





	1. A Rough Start

A long groan knocks a doctor out of his work, standing from his chair and moving behind a small screen. The man, who has been in that place for quite some time, scratches at the bandages on his head.  
“You’re awake, how about that,” the doctor exhaled, relief flooding through him. The man starts to move rapidly, making an attempt to sit up. Leaning forward, the doctor extends a hand, ready to catch the man if need be.  
“Woah! Easy there. Easy.” The doctor sits back, still at the ready. “You’ve been out cold a couple of days now. Why don’t you just relax a second and get your bearings.” Steady breaths. A good sign, considering the position this man is in. After examining the surroundings, the man looks back at the doctor.  
“Now, let’s see what the damage is. How about your name? Can you tell me your name?” The man sits silent for a moment, his face scrunching as he tries to remember. A frustrated sigh is his answer.  
“Alright. That’s alright. I don’t expect everything to be there right now. We can get back to that later. I’m Doctor Mitchell. Welcome to GoodSprings.” The man reaches back up to his head, pulling at the bandages there.  
“Now,don’t be doing that. Don’t want you messing up your noggin’ any more than that bullet did.” That seems to strike a nerve in the man, as he shot up, immediately falling forward. Mitchell caught him before he could hit the ground, righting him.  
“I, need to find.. that multicolored bastard,” The man rasps.  
“Multicolored?”  
“His… god awful checker jacket hurt me more than that, bullet.” Mitchell chuckles.  
“Must’ve been one hell of a jacket.” The man nods. He shoves his way out of the doctors grip, heading right for the main hallway.  
“Woah now! I still gotta check to see if you’re still all there!” The man ignores him.  
“Well at least take your stuff back. All hell’d break loose if you went out there dressed only in your britches. This letter may also help jog your memory on whatever you’re missing.” Mitchell hands the man a bag of armor, a laser pistol, some caps, medicine, and the aforementioned letter. The man snatches the bag, drawing out the letter to check for any hint of a name.  
“Six.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m Courier Six,” the man clarifies.  
“Now, I’m sure that’s not-”  
“I’m Courier Six,” The name holds eye contact with Mitchell, daring him to disagree. Mitchell sighs.  
“Alright. I’m not sure how many people will call you Courier Six, so how’s about we say your name is just Six?” The doctor supplies. The man considers this, giving a sharp nod in response.  
“Well, you should get those clothes on and head out. I’m sure those guys won’t be too far. It has only been a few nights.” The man gives no sign of listening, slipping into the armor. When he’s finished, he turns to Mitchell.  
“Anyone you recommend talking to before I head out?”  
“Sunny Smiles may be your best bet. She’s usually in the tavern.”  
“Alright,” There’s a long pause before Six adds, “Thanks for, patching me up I guess.” And with that, the courier was gone. Mitchell sighs, walking back to his living room to get some reading done. 

Outside, Courier Six’s eyes burned at the invasion of the sun. His eyes, after not being open for quite some time, took longer than he liked to adjust. Once he could see, his eyes focused on a robot rolling down the road. Walking past it, Six noticed it’s screen, displaying a stereotypical cowboy head.  
“Well howdy Pardner!” Six jumps when the robot notices him.  
“... Do I know you?” Six rasps. The robot seems to process this, the screen glitching slightly.  
“You sure shouldn’t! You were out cold when I found ya!”  
“You, found me? As in after this?” Six points up at his scar.  
“Yeeup!”  
“How?” Once again, the robot seemed to pause and process an answer.  
“I was out for a stroll that night when I heard the commotion up at the old bone orchard. Saw what looked like a bunch of bad eggs so I laid low. Once they’d run off, I dug you up to see if you were still kickin’. Turns out, you were, so I hauled you off to the Doc right quick.” Six nodded, deciding to accept that answer.  
“You happen to know who put me out there?”  
“Can’t say that I’m familiar with those rascals. Some of the fine folks in town might be able to help you out with that.”  
“Alright. Thanks,” Six pauses.  
“Oh! I’m called Victor round here.”  
“Thanks, Victor.” The courier leaves before the robot can say any more.  
Entering the saloon, Courier Six is met with a large, barking dog. Six flinches back.  
“Down Cheyenne!”


	2. Who Needs A Leader?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courier Six says some goodbyes before his trip to Primm.

Courier Six stands over an injured man, holding a pistol in one hand, stimpak in the other. He glares down at the man, dangling the stimpak just out of his reach.  
“Now,” the courier’s raspy voice strikes the man like a blow, flinching away from him. “You’re going to go to whoever you work for, and you’re going to tell them that if they mess with another town I happen to be in or near, you’ll be losing even more men. If you decide to go against this, and I find out there’s a hit on me from the ‘Great’ Khans, I will personally find you, and make sure you will never make that mistake again. Got it?” The injured man nods quickly, switching from looking at Six standing above him, and the stimpak that is just out of reach.  
“Good. Now get out of here before sundown.” Six tosses the stimpak towards the man, watching numbly as the Khan stabs the needle into his arm, laying back to let the medicine run its course. Satisfied that the man will keep up his end of the deal, Six walks back to the tavern, joining the citizens of Goodsprings. Trudy meets him at the bar, still sweating from the towns battle. She beamed at him with a kind of motherly smirk.  
“Drinks are on the house for now, son.” Six gives her a nod of acknowledgment.  
“Just a Sarsaparilla tonight. Got a long walk soon,” his throat gives out between the sentences, not noticeable to others, but all too noticeable to Six. Days without any liquid to coat his throat left it dry. He’s come to accept that his voice will never recover. The dirt that was lodged in his throat for a good hour also contributed to the damage. Trudy passes him a fresh (or as fresh as it can get in the post apocalypse) bottle, leaving him to his drink and going to the other patrons. Sunny comes up behind Six, followed by Ringo, and slaps the courier on the back. Six sputters, trying not to choke on the liquor he just had in his mouth.  
“Great job out there, bud. Glad to see your aim is gettin’ better! Can’t send ya out to the wastes when you’re as good at handling a gun as a newborn gecko.”  
“Sunny, I hope you know I have no idea what you just said, but thanks anyways.” Six turns to Ringo. “So, what’s your plan now?”  
“Well, I gotta return to the caravan to let them know about all this, but I should be stopping by this little town a lot more.” Sunny nudges Ringo when he finishes, the small movement catching Six’s attention. Six meets Sunny’s eyes, a smirk forming on his face. Sunny quickly averts her eyes. An awkward silence covers the trio. Ringo takes a deep breath.  
“I best get going before the sun gets too far away. Don’t want to be caught by anymore gangs. If you happen to be in the area, you should stop by. I may be staying at the base for a week or so.” Six gives a small nod.  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Good luck on your travels.” Ringo gives Six a mock salute, exchanging shy smiles with Sunny, and waves goodbye to the rest of the town before heading off. Sunny watches him go, staying in her spot beside Six. She’s broken out of her trance by a sharp elbow in her side.  
“Sooo, got any details about what’s going on between y’all or should I leave it to my imagination?” Six teases. Sunny scoffs, smacking Six’s shoulder before rushing off to some other part of the bar. Six just laughs at her reaction, before quickly downing the rest of his drink when he starts coughing. Tossing the empty bottle into a bin, Six gives his farewells to Trudy and the rest of the town, heading up to Doc Mitchell’s place to talk to him one last time. Six stands in front of the door, raising a hand to knock. The door opens before he can even think of bringing his hand down to knock. Mitchell seems surprised to see the courier standing in front of his door, but a smile formed on his face when he registered who it was.  
“Well! I half expected you to be halfway to Primm by now!” Six shook his head.  
“Nah. Wanted to stop by to give you the extra packs you lent us. Turns out we really didn’t need all that much.” Six pulls out the stimpaks, handing them to Mitchell. The doctor let out a short laugh, before pushing the couriers hand back.  
“I’ve got plenty more in the back. Now, I’ll bet that you would have next to none if you gave these back. So, why don’t we both do the other a favor and have you keep those. This way I’ll know that you won’t be dying again too soon.” The courier looks hesitant for a moment, before nodding and putting the stimpaks back in his bag. An beat of silence forms between the two before the Courier makes a move away from the house.  
“I guess I’ll see you around, Doc.” Mitchell gives a short wave, watching as the courier leaves the porch.  
Having said his goodbyes, Courier Six begins the walk to Primm.


End file.
